


The Day From Hell. The Night From Heaven.

by ClaireLou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badedas Shower Gel, Bubble Bath, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dont we all wish we had a husband like Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream mentioned, It's Epic., Look it Up, Loving Husband, Loving Marriage, Sexy, Slowburn Smut, Smut, Smutember 2020, Smutty, Uxorious Kink, Wife getting everything she needs, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireLou/pseuds/ClaireLou
Summary: Rey has quite possibly had the day from Hell. And to make matters worse her husband Ben Solo is working late.How could this night possibly get any better?Well having a completely devoted husband might just help a teeny tiny bit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	The Day From Hell. The Night From Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> This isn't my usual affair, I tried to challenge myself and joined the Smutember 2020 Kink Challenge and well here it is. It's probably not as raunchy as could be for a Kink but I did choose a very soft kink. Uxorious. A kink I never knew existed and once I looked it up, It just seemed like such a perfect Reylo Kink Fic to write.  
> So as usual, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i have loved writing it.

The day could not have been worse. Everything that could go wrong did and if she managed to fix one thing another 3 problems would inevitably pop up. She had been yelled at by every customer that had rang the helpline and she had been file noted from her boss for going to the toilet during a non-allocated break time.

This was the day from hell and Rey just knew it wasn’t going to get any better. So here she was sat on the bus heading home to an empty house because Ben was at work this evening and wouldn’t be back until at least 10pm and all she wanted to do was cuddle and eat her weight in ice cream.

She picked up her phone and after a quick scroll through any notifications she shot a message off to Ben.

**TO: BEN ‘Hubby’ SOLO**

_“On my way home babe, I’ll wait up for you. Hope your day is better than mine. Talk about it later with ice cream_ _😊_ _xx”_

**FROM: BEN ‘Hubby’ SOLO**

_“Ok Sweetheart. Fingers crossed your night gets better. See you in abit. Love you x”_

Rey smiled at her phone. Marrying Ben had honestly been the highlighting moment of her life. He had brought her so much joy and laughter and love. He was the kind of husband that went out at 3am to pick up ‘Cookie Dough’ ice cream because she had just started her period and cramps were killers. He was the kind of husband that installed Spider catchers in the house because though Ben was terrified of them, she couldn’t bear to see them killed.

She loved him more than the universe would ever know and she wished that she could see him when she got home. But alas, she would have to wait another 5 hours for his shift to end.

Rey stood up, dinged the bell as her stop was next and she wanted to get home as quick as she could to sit down and decompress. She stepped off the buses back entrance tiredly and plodded her way towards her home. Just a quick 5-minute walk away.

It wasn’t until she was in front of her house that she realised the lights were on upstairs. Odd because Ben wasn’t in, maybe he had forgotten to turn them off. Slowly she walked to the front door and before she could put the key in the lock, the door swung open and her huge and beautiful husband stepped onto the front step giving her the hugest hug she could imagine.

He let go of her and reached down to hold her hand with one of his. Using the other, He took her bag from her shoulder and walked her inside the house.

“But Ben, how are you here?” She asked confused but with a smile on her face.

“I called in, told them I needed to attend to a family matter and that I would be in early tomorrow to catch up. You had a bad day sweetheart and I’m going to make you feel better” Ben announced proudly with a lopsided grin.

“Oh babe, you didn’t have too” Rey’s voice broke a little, this was so Ben. So sweet, she didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a doting husband.

“I wanted to. Your happiness makes me happy so I called in and then went shopping. I’ve bought all your favourite snacks and I’ve run you a bath with that ‘Badedas’ bubble bath you loved so much”

“Oh Ben” She stifled a small sob.

Ben proceeded to take her coat from her and holding her hand gingerly led her through the house to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her. His eyes shone with fondness and Rey felt herself fall even more in love with him.

She felt him slowly lift her feet, removing her socks, massaging the balls of her feet slowly and firmly. A sigh fell from her lips at the sheer exquisite feeling.

He then moved to her top and peeled the hem from out of her waistband, dragging it up slowly, his thumb nail grazing softly up her side, raising her arms with the bunched-up t-shirt he removed it completely. She saw him place it on the carpet next to him.

She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his bicep, she nudged him enticing him to come closer. She saw him rise up on his knees, expecting him to come closer but instead he kissed her forehead and whispered.

“Not yet Sweetheart” Pressing his forehead to hers, he lowered himself back down.

She saw his eyes dart to the button on her trousers, his gaze was swiftly followed by his large and warm hands moving up her thighs, digging in to her legs in the most pleasurable of ways. He unbuttoned her trousers, positioning his hands in her waistband, he manoeuvred her to lay back on the bed as he slowly pulled them down her legs. Again, depositing them on the floor next to him. She couldn’t stand to look at him, afraid that she might ignite Rey closed her eyes.

Rey now lay on the bed, with her feet on the ground, exposed except for her small white bra and lace panties. Her heart was pounding, she couldn’t believe how alight her skin was with need. Every touch from him made her wind up a little tighter. He must have known, she could hear his breathing, slow and deep. Almost like he was breathing in her lust for him.

The bed dipped next to her hip, she held her breath and waited. She felt his hair tickle past her cheek, his lips whispered against the shell of her ear.

“Not yet sweetheart”

A sound she didn’t know she could make escaped her mouth, half whine, half gasp, but wholeheartedly a moan of need.

He scooped her up close to his body, draping her hands around his shoulders, she kissed up his neck to his ear. Poking he tongue out a fraction she nuzzled at that soft spot behind his ear, the one she knew would send him wild. His arms tightened around her back and legs. How empowering it was to know she had affected him like he affected her.

The heat of the bathroom prickled her skin and he placed her down facing the bath, she felt him crowd behind her. Every inch of their skin that could be touching was. He had removed his shirt without her noticing until now when she felt one of his hands snake around her stomach, shifting lower until it lay directly on the band of her panties, she bucked slightly to urge him on further. But instead of moving she felt him chuckle against her back.

His left hand moved around her arm and he positioned his palm directly over her heart. She could feel the heat of his wedding band against her skin. His arms tightened and she felt her body flush even closer to his.

“I love you Rey” He whispered into her neck, directly at the crease to her shoulder.

Her entire body shivered. Though she was not remotely cold, had she not have known better, she would have thought she was burning up from the inside out.

She could feel Ben working his mouth at her shoulder, hot kisses radiating from shoulder blade and back up to the shell of her ear.

“Ben…” She sighed “Please” She begged.

“Not yet sweetheart” His voice rumbled against the nape of her neck.

Her legs almost gave way beneath her and had her husband not have been holding her tight she would have been a puddle on the floor.

His hands softly and sensually began to move again, both returning to her back. She felt the hook of her bra be released and it be removed swiftly from her arms. A thud sounded behind her and she knew it had met the same fate as his shirt.

Rey’s breathing by this point was shallow, she was struggling to take a breath deeply and her mind was hazy because of it. She dropped her head backwards onto Bens chest.

“Mmmmm” She murmured. She felt the smile against her hair and the soft kiss he placed on the crown of her head.

She felt him nudge her up slightly and then his body started to drop down to the ground, his lips never letting up from her skin. His hands caught the panties on the way down and after softly lifting her feet out of each leg, they were again placed with her bra on the floor.

She daren’t turn to look at him, but she could feel him lingering behind her. His head level with her shoulder blades, she could feel his breath fanning across her skin, his hands traced the curve of her hips. Up and down, delightfully slow. She wanted those hands to move, forward, just a few inches, for his large well practiced fingers to touch the place she needed him most. But before she could shift, he moved again.

Feeling him stand, he moved to her side. Gently grasping her hand, he escorted her to the rim of the bath, nodding at her slowly, his eyes lidded heavily she moved into the bath.

The hot water made her skin sing, she was sensitive all over and the heat almost made her double over in want. His hands on her shoulders pressed her down, until she was almost submerged to her chin.

They had remodelled the bathroom when they moved in to the house and right now she was thanking the stars above for agreeing with Ben about installing a stand alone roll-top bath. He had pulled up the vanity stool and was now sat behind her head with his hands submerged in the water, gently prodding at her shoulders. Massaging her in the most satisfying way, his hands dug softly into her neck muscles and down her back. Occasionally they would graze low on the front of her and her breath would catch and her stomach would tighten, but regrettably he never went lower.

She huffed at him softly, he must know how much she needed him, this was delicious sweet torture but she had to have him soon.

“Not yet sweetheart” He whispered into her hair again. “let me wash your hair” He offered.

She nodded and dipped her hair below the water line, eyes closed she felt ben work his fingers into her hair paying attention to her scalp. She sat up slightly and heard him squeeze shampoo into his hands, lathering them up she relaxed further when his hands made contact with her scalp.

“So good” She breathed. She looked above her and saw him smile shyly down at her. “I love you Ben”

He stopped massaging her hair and booped a small blob of bubbles on her nose. Rey giggled joyously at the absurd little gesture. God this man! He would be the making of her.

She ducked her head back under the water and she helped him rinse the suds from her hair. Sitting up, she smoothed her hair back to remove the excess water. Ready to get out of the bath, she was stopped by the sound of another bottle being squeezed.

“We aren’t finished yet; you’ve not been nearly spoiled enough” Ben exclaimed pulling her softly back down by her hair as he ran conditioner through her tresses.

Rey chuckled again, softer this time, This man. This sweet, doting, un-selfish, giving man. What she would do for him.

Laying her head on the edge of the tub, she could feel him brushing his fingers through her hair, softly de-tangling any knots. Smoothing them out so peacefully, Rey could have almost fallen asleep. She was aware of him washing out the conditioner but was not really there in mind. She was relaxed so much she felt weightless. Though she could feel him rubbing most of the moisture out of her hair.

“Do you want to get out sweetheart?” He asked her tenderly.

She nodded softly, purring “Please”

He moved in front and held her hands again, lifting her up out of the water. He grabbed a towel from the side and placed it softly under her shoulders and around her front. Rey stepped slowly out of the bath and padded forward into his arms. He led her steadily back to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Ben moved her to the bed and laid her down. Her damp hair fanned out above her and he knelt beside her, unwrapping her towel. He produced a smaller one and worked it softly over her body, drying off the last remaining droplets of water.

He worked it slowly along her fingers, pleasurably soft along her arms, then pinning them above her head with a look. She knew not to move her body when he looked at her that way.

Hen then moved the towel teasingly over her breasts, paying extra attention to her now very hard nipples. Turning the towel over and over, circling harder with each sweep of the material. Her body writhed below, bucking harshly as the towel went lower. It skimmed past her belly button and down past the junction of her legs. He kept going to her feet. She was lightheaded with anticipation.

He rubbed her soles gently, switching to her ankles gradually and then moving delectably higher. Her breathing sped up, at this point she was sure she would hyperventilate. The towel connecting with her pubic hair, so softly barely a whisper against her but it felt like a full assault to her senses.

“Ben Please” She demanded “Please” her demands turned into pleading.

“Not yet sweetheart” He murmured against her hip bone. When he had thrown the towel aside, she could not say.

She felt him now, work his way sideward from her right hip bone, across her stomach to the left. Wet hot kisses every step of the way. Her body was responding wildly, she could feel the wetness between her legs. She must be dripping for him.

His mouth moved higher up her body, licking her skin as he went.

“You taste amazing, I’m going to give you everything you could ever need” He announced proudly.

“You, just You ben. I need you. Now. Please” She begged without embarrassment.

“Hmmmm” he rumbled against the skin of her chest.

She felt him move his legs over her body, planting his knees directly to the side of her hips. His hands pressed down onto her wrists. She looked up into his eyes.

“Kiss me” she asked seductively.

“As you wish sweetheart” He smiled and swooped down until his mouth collided with hers.

She opened her mouth to allow access to his tongue. Mumbling into his mouth “release me”.

Her hands became free as soon as the words left her mouth and she rose up wrapping her arms strongly around the back of his neck. Pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around her back, forcing her body to mould to his. Scooting backwards towards the headboard, she moved out from under his weight. Kneeling up herself she rose to his height, arms still around his neck and eye to eye she smiled at him.

“You. Are. Everything. To. Me” Each word was punctuated with a kiss to her face. Her forehead, her cheeks, the side of her lips and then lastly her nose. “I would kill for you; I will do whatever you asked of me just to keep you forever”

“I’m yours Ben. I will forever be yours.” She declared, placing her forehead against his.

Bens hands ran through her now dry hair, smoothing it away from her face, he tilted her head backwards and kissed her. Softly at first, teasing her mouth with his, he licked at her lips until she opened them allowing him access. She smiled to herself as he explored her mouth. She loved him so much.

She reached down to the button of his jeans, opening it with haste and unzipping them as she pushed them roughly down his hips.

“I need you, Inside me.” She insisted against his mouth.

“Anything you ask” He breathed back huskily.

She pulled him down with her, so that he was just inches above her. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him eagerly down closer. He moved his mouth down he cheek, past her jaw and onto her neck. Nuzzling into Rey’s neck, she gasped below him and he canted his hips into hers.

She felt his mouth move lower still, his lips finding their way to her nipples. His teeth bit down just this side of pain and her whole body jerked in reaction.

“Yes, yes, more” She breathed hoarsely.

And he happily obliged judging by how much more attention he lavished upon her breasts. He sucked on one whilst palming roughly at the other. His other hand skated down her body, trailing a blaze over her skin until it reached between her legs.

Dipping his fingers into her folds he panted against her breast.

“So wet sweetheart. So wet for me.” Lifting his face from her body, he moved his fingers to his lips and licked seductively. “You taste like heaven. My own personal heaven”

“Oh, Ben Please, fuck me now. I need you now, I can’t wait” She opened her legs wider, using her ankles she pulled his body flush against hers.

Raising his body slightly he aligned his body with her, the tip of his penis at her entrance “Anything you ask of me Sweetheart. It’s yours” and with the final word he pushed home. To the hilt.

Stars burst behind her eyes. As he rocked into her passionately, she clung to his back, nails digging in to his shoulder blades urging his in further. Using her hips to meet his thrust for thrust.

He moved his hand down between their bodies, touching her clit, her whole body exploded. After a few more circles of her body she was close, so close.

She moved her hand to his cheek, sweat dripped from both of them. Their passion burning bright in their eyes.

“I love you” She spoke calmly as she pulled his mouth to hers and with one final thrust, she came. White light coloured her vision and her whole body seized with pleasure.

A moan sounded in the room, though she wasn’t sure if it was from herself or Ben as she felt him cum inside her mere seconds later.

His body lay spent on top of her, and she couldn’t have been happier. Stroking her hand down his back and he tiredly kissed into her neck, she smiled to herself.

She couldn’t think of any way in how this night could have been more perfect.

Until.......

“I’ve got ‘Mint Choc Chip’ in the freezer” Ben whispered into her ear with a smile.

Now it was Heaven she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual to my lovely readers, any glaring errors in grammar, spelling or plot please let me know so i can fix it and make my story a better read for you.  
> Love you always and thank you for reading :)


End file.
